The present invention concerns a belt buckle for storing a spare key for an automobile.
Generally an automobile driver stores the spare key in a storing device attached to a portion of the outside of the body of an automobile. Hence, the spare key may be used by a thief to steal the automobile. Moreover, the structure of the conventional storing device is too complicated to simply store the spare key, thus decreasing the utility.